


Gorgeous

by Dilltoast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad volleyball pickup lines, Drinking, Humor, Multi, Party, Reader is gender neutral, Slightly Excessive Drinking, Songfic, The kind of party is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilltoast/pseuds/Dilltoast
Summary: Inspired from "Gorgeous" by Taylor SwiftTooru Oikawa was gorgeous. It was undeniably true, you had to grant him that much.But would you ever tell him that? No way.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a fic using this song for SO LONG and I decided that Oikawa was a good fit because 1. He's pretty and 2. He knows it. Also I really like fics where the reader initially doesn't like the character they're paired with bc they're annoying/a douchebag lmao. Enjoy!!

Tooru Oikawa was gorgeous. It was undeniably true, you had to grant him that much.

But would you ever tell him that? No way in hell.

He honestly should’ve taken it as a compliment when you made fun of his mannerisms earlier after you regrettably drank a little too much too quickly at the start of the party.

And he needs consider how much his looks affect other people, yourself unfortunately included. Why does he get to seem so effortlessly cool? That privilege shouldn’t belong to someone as shitty as him. The thought of it made your blood boil.

You looked at him from across the dim room, drink swirling in your hand. The charming smile that graced his handsome features as he talked to some of his friends made you get butterflies in your stomach and cringe. You hated that he had this effect on you. If you had it your way, you never would’ve given him a second glance. But it seemed god liked to watch you suffer, so he made you attracted to Tooru Oikawa.

So you continue ignoring him, for tonight at least. He might let you get away with that. Whenever you see him approach in your peripheral vision, you’re quick to dismiss yourself from whatever conversation you were having and move somewhere else.

But it seemed he intended on getting your attention one way or another. The one time you didn’t see him coming, he brushed his hand against your drink-less one as he walked past. And proceeded to act like it didn’t happen. Jerk.

Shouldn’t he have a significant other or someone to bother instead of you? He could probably find someone easily with his looks, and at least then you could convince yourself that maybe he wasn’t taunting you on purpose. But alas, you were indeed aware he was single; you had overheard his friend mention he was. Which made it even harder for you to contain your anger since it confirmed he was intentionally teasing you.

And just as that last thought passed through your mind while you looked at him from across the party floor, he looked over to you.

The gaze of his brown eyes- reminiscent of the bark from an age-old tree in a serene forest you could easily get lost in- might have soothed your anger had he not smirked upon noticing you were looking at him. 

You glare back, hand gripping your drink so hard you think you might crush it if he continues provoking you. He turns back to his conversation after a few moments of eye contact between the two of you. You let out a short huff of exasperation before quickly downing the rest of your drink. You think you might have a conniption if he riles you up any more.

You quickly say goodbye to your friends and the host, who seem a little concerned at your terse words but ultimately don’t comment on them. You grab your coat and other belongings before making your exit to walk to your car. Thankfully, you were sober now since after your little… mishap earlier you chose to stay away from the alcohol so you could drive home.

But tragically, it seemed god wanted to watch you struggle a little more since you heard a voice from behind you.

“And just where do you think you’re going, cutie?” Mr. Tooru Oikawa, a.k.a “Shittykawa” himself, had followed you out. Some nerve he has; acting like you weren’t avoiding and/or glaring at him for hours on end just now. You cursed yourself for being a little happy he followed.

“Home. Alone. To my cats.” You turned around to face him. He stood about 10 feet away from you on the sidewalk, face dimly lit by the streetlights.

“Sounds fun. I like cats too.” God. This man and his feigned ignorance were going to kill you. You sighed, might as well be direct.

“What do you want? I don’t understand why you’d want anything to do with me after I was rude to you for several hours just now.”

“I can’t let you get away without at least my number when you were looking at me like _that_ ,” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, remembering your fiery gaze. “I think I loved it.”

“I wasn’t undressing you with my eyes, that’s for damn sure.” Did he somehow mistake your anger-filled expression for a lustful one?

“No, no, I know. Plenty of people have given me that look, and yours was definitely not that.” He laughed a bit before continuing, “But the passion behind it… I’ve never felt like that before.”

“People look at you all the time when you play in tournaments, though-” Wasn’t that kind of the same thing?

“That’s completely different.” He was quick to respond to that statement, like he wanted to prove it wrong. “Hundreds of people have their eyes on me in tournaments. I’m good-looking, so of course people look at me,” Ugh. You cringed at his narcissism. “It’s a good feeling, but it’s not at all the same. When you looked at me, it made me feel like we were the only ones there; the only ones that mattered in that moment. I felt like I might drown in you.”

Holy shit. You were not expecting Oikawa to get serious and wax poetic. Maybe he wasn’t as awful as you thought he was. But you didn’t know how you should respond to something as honest and genuine as that. Time to pull out your secret weapon for preventing and getting out of awkward situations: redirection. 

“Well that’s pretty cool and all, but I gotta get home to feed my cats.” You turned around to face the direction your car was in. You’re pretty sure the volleyball player was disheartened at you brushing off his moment of sincerity, but he wasn’t going to be for long. You looked back at him over your shoulder.

“Unless of course… you wanna come _with_ me?”

That picked him right back up. The smirk that made you seethe earlier graced his handsome features again, but this one had mirth. You think you now understand what he meant by feeling like the only two people who existed in a given moment.

“I knew you’d come around; I but didn’t think it’d be this fast. I guess I’m just that good.” He sighed dramatically and put his hands in his pockets as he made his way over to you. “Would it be okay if I touched you more than 3 times?”

You snorted at his awful volleyball joke. “Yeah, but I can’t say the same for my cats. They might bite.”

“Noted.”


End file.
